


Больничный

by donemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sick Loki (Marvel), gods can get sick, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Локи против мидгардской бактерии.





	Больничный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977312) by [MischiefMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefMidnight/pseuds/MischiefMidnight). 



Нет ничего хуже дождя, решил Локи. Особенно нью-йоркского. Мидгардская погода оказалась изменчивой, словно настроение Брунгильды, и если уж на город опускался холод, то замёрзнуть мог даже инеистый великан. Сегодня к обычной промозглости добавился ледяной дождь, и Локи продрог до костей.

Но всё-таки шёл дальше, празднуя каждый миг, проведённый за пределами особняка Мстителей, вдали от шума и суеты. Семь месяцев прошло с тех пор, как он впустил в Асгард Сурта. Четыре – с тех пор, как корабль потерял управление и грохнулся на широкую поляну, которую Тони Старк именовал Центральным парком. До сих пор толком не расчистили. Тор при помощи полудюжины переговоров и парочки эффектных молний убедил ЩИТ и Мстителей, что их планете Локи больше не угрожает. Сам он иногда задумывался, не выдал ли брат желаемое за действительное. С другой стороны, царствовать уже давно не хотелось, так что проблем от него можно не ждать. Самое большее – подшутит над кем-нибудь. А то ведь без практики и навык потерять недолго.

Локи закашлялся в горсть и поскорее сунул мёрзнущие даже в перчатках руки в глубокие карманы толстовки. От кашля в горле проснулась скребущая боль, в висках заныло. Впервые эти отвратные ощущения потревожили его накануне вечером, хотя боли тогда ещё не было, лишь щекотало в груди, а при глотании слегка саднило горло. Зато утром он проснулся весь в поту, мелко дрожа от холода. Накинув толстовку поверх мокрой рубашки, он заварил чай – в надежде, что горячий напиток уймёт кромсающие глотку лезвия. Увы, сделать удалось лишь пару глотков, как вдруг накатила тошнота, да так неожиданно, что Локи согнулся пополам, едва дыша от спазмов в животе.

До чего мерзкое состояние.

Гулять в таком, наверное, не стоило. Хотя поначалу казалось, что свежий воздух поможет. «Если бы», – с горечью подумал он, снова кашляя в ладонь. Вздрогнул и опустил руку к горлу. Стало хуже. Когда он пропустил удар в горло от брата, и то было не так больно. Полчаса блаженного одиночества того не стоили, и он прыгнул обратно к особняку, закачался на шатких ногах. Чуть не клюнул носом стену, но быстро выпрямился и распахнул дверь.

– Доброе утро, мистер Одинсон, – немедленно приветствовал его бдительный ИсКин.

– Прос... – слово вырвалось с хрипом, пришлось прочистить горло и попробовать снова. – Просто Локи.

Всё ещё сипло, но тут уже ничего не поделать. Да и было бы ради чего тратить дыхание – он знал уже, что ПЯТНИЦу в этом плане не переучить, всё равно будет обращаться по-старому.

– Температура вашего тела в настоящее время составляет тридцать восемь целых и восемь десятых градусов Цельсия.

– Я в курсе, – почти прошептал он, вступая в лифт. На лбу блестел пот, горло першило неимоверно.

– Максимальная температура здорового человека обычно не превышает тридцать семь градусов Цельсия. Повышенная температура тела, превышающая тридцать восемь градусов, является поводом для беспокойства и указывает, мистер Одинсон, на необходимость начать лечение заболевания, вызванного вирусной или бактериальной инфекцией.

Локи прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу. У него слишком болело горло, чтобы спорить, чем этот кошмарный заумный голос в полотке беззастенчиво пользовался.

– Я сообщу сэру и вашему брату, чтобы они...

– Нет! – рявкнул он, резко опустив руку и вперив взгляд в потолок лифта. Звук прокатился по чувствительным стенкам горла, достав, кажется, до самого пищевода. Он вздрогнул.

– Температура вашего тела в данный момент составляет тридцать восемь целых и девять десятых градусов Цельсия. Вы уверены?

– Да, да... – отмахнулся Локи, вновь закрывая глаза. – Всё нормально. Со мной и не такое бывало.

Голос над головой замолк, и он облегчённо вздохнул. Наконец; обращаются уже совсем как с ребёнком. Он же бог, никакие мидгардские болезни ему не страшны. К тому же едва минуло шесть утра. Скорее всего, сокомандники ещё дрыхнут в постелях на своих этажах, значит можно рискнуть ещё разок заварить чай.

Лифт звякнул, и двери раздвинулись, явив встревоженное лицо с одним-единственным голубым глазом. Локи только вздохнул.

– Брат, где ты был?!

Попил в тишине чаю, называется. Локи снова вздохнул, снимая перчатки, и прошёл мимо брата – неторопливо и плавно, чтобы тот не заметил шаткую походку.

– Ни к чему так тревожиться, Тор. – Проклятье, как хрипит голос! – Ходил воздухом подышать.

Локи отвернулся и принялся вдумчиво готовить чай, молча надеясь, что Тора устроит ответ.

– Ты чего хрипишь?

Чёрт.

– И выглядишь... как ходячий труп.

– Не надо лести, – невозмутимо ответил Локи, специально отрываясь от заваривания, чтобы посмотреть с должным сарказмом. И натолкнулся взглядом на голубой глаз, полный неприкрытого волнения. Чёрт. С каких пор это на него так действует? – Я себя неважно чувствую. Но вот это всё, – Локи указал на Громовержца ложкой, – совершенно ни к чему.

– Нужно показать тебя целителям, – заявил Тор, выдвигая из-под большого стола стул. Он подождал, пока Локи повернётся лицом, и жестом предложил ему сесть.

– Мидгардским целителям? Брат, да ты совсем спятил. – Локи проигнорировал предложенное, обогнул стол и сел напротив. Тор бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но всё-таки опустился на отвергнутое место сам.

– Ну пусть хотя бы Беннер посмотрит.

Локи глотнул из чашки и невольно поморщился. Проклятье, как же больно. Тор, как назло, заметил.

– Я за Беннером. – Он поднялся, с грохотом отодвинув стул.

– Нет, Тор. – По голове теперь словно палкой били, горло пылало. А может, и правда к целителю? Он мотнул головой, выкидывая из неё ненужные мысли. Ему сейчас всего-то и надо – чтобы громогласный брат оставил его в покое, дал допить чай и не будил пару лет. – Я просто вымотался. Отдохну – и всё пройдёт.

– Один день. – Царь асов властно скрестил на груди руки.

Локи не донёс чашку до рта.

– Что?

– Даю тебе один день. Но если эта... болезнь так и не пройдёт или станет хуже, ты пойдёшь к целителю.

– Прости. Ты... приказываешь? Мне? – медленно повторил Локи, опуская чашку. За кого он его принимает?

– Я царь Асгарда. – А, ну да. Они смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь, несколько мгновений, пока Тор не опустил плечи. Руки расслабленно упали вдоль тела. – А ещё я твой старший брат, и я за тебя волнуюсь.

Локи ощутил, как старательно им пестуемая маска равнодушия идёт трещинами. Чёртов шут.

– Ладно, – прохрипел он, отставляя ополовиненную чашку. С каждой минутой ему становилось всё хуже, и никакие шутки помочь уже не могли. Тор озарился улыбкой победителя и пошёл вслед за братом к лифту. Локи вошёл в кабину, но Тор остался снаружи, придержав дверцы рукой.

– Поправляйся, брат. Если что-то нужно – зови меня через ПЯТНИЦу, не стесняйся.

Локи закатил глаза и оттолкнул мешающую руку от дверей. Если Тора это и задело (хотя наверняка нет), его улыбка не дрогнула. Стоило дверям закрыться, как плечи Локи опустились, будто под большой тяжестью, и он прислонился головой к стенке лифта.

– Мистер Одинсон.

Локи, едва не подпрыгнув, впился в потолок злым взглядом, отправляя обратно в небытие появившиеся было в руках кинжалы.

– Чего тебе, адский голос? – прошипел он, потирая виски. Если он закрывал глаза, мир качался не так стремительно.

– Температура вашего тела в данный момент составляет тридцать девять целых и шесть десятых градусов Цельсия. Рекомендую обратиться к...

Он появился в Центральном парке и нетвёрдо, но возмущённо двинулся к так и не убранным обломкам корабля, на котором прибыли беженцы. ИсКин Старка не уймётся и сообщит остальным, хочет того Локи или нет. Даром не нужны такие услуги. А полежать и здесь можно. Совесть шептала, что сбежал он в том числе и от Тора, который наверняка будет волноваться, но ведь брат простил его даже за то, что он подделал свою смерть (ну, почти... рана всё-таки была серьёзной), значит, и за желание полежать в тишине и спокойно исцелиться от безымянной напасти и подавно сердца держать не будет.

Что ж... теперь всего и делов – забраться внутрь и отыскать более-менее приличную постель. На периферии зрения прыгали чёрные пятна, от очередного приступа кашля на глаза выступили слёзы. Когда нытьё в груди улеглось, он опёрся рукой на холодную металлическую стену, борясь с головокружением. Во рту скопилась слюна, и тут же представилось, какой болью вспыхнет горло, если её проглотить. Он поморщился от отвращения, отвернулся и сплюнул на пол.

«Как неприлично».

Вот сейчас стало совершенно ясно, что смерть не за горами.

Он ввалился в первую попавшуюся комнату, даже толком не сообразив, в какую часть судна забрёл. Лишь бы кровать была... Или хоть какая-то лежанка. К стене прислонялся одинокий матрас, неподалёку валялось одеяло. Всесильный когда-то бог уныло задумался, хватит ли у него сил собрать их воедино. Он тяжело опёрся на стену, глубоко дыша через нос. Толкнул матрас, даже не глядя, куда он упадёт, и сполз по стене на пол. Ему вдруг стало всё равно, где спать, в комфорте или прямо так, на ледяном полу, хотелось лишь закрыть глаза. Всё-таки он дотянулся до одеяла и кое-как его на себя накинул. Зубы стучали от пробравшегося в самое нутро холода.

И когда уже накатила спасительная тьма, мелькнула тревожная мысль: а доведётся ли вообще проснуться?

* * *

Проснулся Локи всё там же, на корабле беженцев, целые сутки спустя, весь трясясь от холода, толком не понимая, где находится, но чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. А был бы смертным – от ночёвки в промороженной металлической коробке наверняка отдал бы концы. Едва он перенёсся в особняк, его немедленно обстреляли вопросами; больше походило на допрос опасного подозреваемого. Как же сокомандники в него верят. Прямо внушает надежду. (Нет). Локи коротко ответил всем, что хотел немного отдохнуть в тишине. Тор незамедлительно пригрозил, что Старк обвесит его всевозможными маячками, и на этом конфликт был исчерпан.

Сейчас, спустя неполную неделю, Локи сидел на подоконнике, притянув к животу колени с разложенной на них книгой. Мстители в той же комнате устроили марафон «Гарри Поттера», но Локи почти не обращал на них внимания. Свободное время он предпочитал проводить в одиночестве, но иногда чувствовал необходимость показаться на людях и делал вылазки на общественные мероприятия... вот вроде ночи кино. Однако сегодня было как-то... не так. Тело сковало усталостью. Всё болело, особенно суставы. Он вдруг заметил, что бездумно сгибает запястье, вращает плечом или разгибает колено, чтобы избавиться от непрерывного тупого нытья. Ну не заболел же он снова... правда?

– Локи?

Он молча поднял голову, отодвигая мысли в сторонку. Наташа смотрела на него, сдвинув брови, в зелёных глазах отражались тревога и настороженность. С чего бы?

– Что? – наконец откликнулся он. Ещё миг она сверлила его всё тем же взглядом, затем улыбнулась совершенно не свойственной ей ласковой улыбкой.

– Я спросила: хочешь к нам? – Она махнула рукой в сторону компании на диванах. Фильм замер на середине фразы, теперь все смотрели на Локи. Он ощутил в животе холодок, будто глотнул студёной воды, однако на лице ничего не отразилось. Сотни лет тренировок не прошли даром.

– Спасибо, но нет. – Он демонстративно уставился в книгу. Несколько секунд было тихо, чужие взгляды ползали по коже, как насекомые, затем фильм пустили дальше. У подоконника маячили босые ноги – он видел их боковым зрением. Наташа так и не двинулась с места.

– Что ты делаешь?

Локи еле сдержал вздох.

– Решаю проблему голода во всем мире, агент Романова. – Он кинул на неё взгляд, чуть скривив губы в ухмылке. – Читаю, разумеется. На что это похоже, по-вашему?

– Я вижу, что ты читаешь, Локи. – Она скрестила руки на груди и указала на него подбородком. – Я имею в виду вот это. Зачем ты так делаешь?

Локи растерялся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы переспросить, когда догадался, о чём она. Пока они говорили, он непрерывно поворачивал запястье, сгибая и разгибая пальцы. Он тут же остановился.

– Затекло, – буркнул, снова возвращаясь к книге.

Должно быть, этого ответа ей хватило. Она тут же вернулась на диван, уютно втиснувшись между Беннером и Тором.

Локи вскоре обнаружил, что то и дело прилипает взглядом к экрану. Затылок упирался в стену, давно забытая книга лежала на вытянутых ногах. Он уже смотрел фильмы о маленьком маге – слишком уж часто Старк сравнивал Локи с их персонажами. И если совсем честно, ему даже понравилось. Разумеется, Старку он никогда в этом не признается. Правда, сейчас он едва следил за поворотами сюжета. В глаза будто песка насыпали, череп сдавило обручем и с каждым ударом пульса затягивало сильнее.

Вообще-то вполне можно было пойти спать. Остальные жители особняка ближайшие несколько часов проведут перед экраном, не обращая на него внимания – разок ведь уже пригласили присоединиться. Локи зажмурился и поморщился, ощутив в носу странную щекотку. Он повернулся к окну, открывая глаза, и в тот же момент почувствовал на верхней губе что-то тёплое. «Что?..» Мазнув по рту пальцами, он потрясённо уставился на красные потёки. У него шла носом кровь.

«Отлично, – хмуро подумал он, поднимаясь на ноги. – И года в Мидгарде не провёл, а уже разваливаюсь, как простой смертный».

Локи побрёл к ванной, стараясь не поворачиваться лицом к остальным. Кровь унялась быстро, но оставила после себя чувство ужасной неловкости. Усталость так и не прошла, вдобавок начала кружиться голова, кожа пылала от нездорового жара. Зеркало показало бледного худого человека с усталыми глазами и лёгким румянцем на щеках. Вид был так себе, навевал горькие воспоминания о болезни, которую Локи, казалось бы, успешно одолел несколько дней назад. Наверное, всё-таки нужно послушаться Тора и посоветоваться с Беннером.

– Локи!

Грохочущий голос Тора эхом отразился от коридорных стен. Локи едва успел спрятать в корзину пропитанный кровью платок, как брат ввалился внутрь.

– Воспитанные люди стучат, Тор. Рекомендую научиться на досуге.

– Нас вызывают. Давай на крышу.

Локи театрально закатил глаза, едва не потеряв от этого равновесие, и взмахнул рукой, облачая себя в чёрно-зелёную броню (только без шлема – слишком уж болела голова). Двинулся вслед за братом к лифту, перед которым уже выстроилась целая очередь.

– Я лучше своим ходом.

С ещё одним взмахом руки он появился у посадочной площадки на крыше, где стоял наготове квинджет с открытым люком. Бартон сидел в кресле пилота, готовясь к взлёту, Локи занял своё место и достал наушник, который ему когда-то всучили, велев надевать на каждое задание.

– Куда летим? – вежливо поинтересовался он. Хорошо бы успеть прийти в себя, пока остальные не собрались. Ощущения были какие-то... противоестественные. В груди странно трепетало, не больно, но... неудобно.

– В Джерси видели читаури. Старк говорит, на атаку не похоже. Разведчики, может?

– Может, – просипел Локи, потирая грудь. Бартон проследил за ним подозрительным взглядом.

– Всё нормально?

– Прекрасно, – ответил Локи своим обычным уверенным голосом, опуская руку на колени. Клинт пожал плечами и отвернулся к панели управления – в джете уже обосновалась остальная часть команды за исключением Старка, полетевшего (как это водится) отдельно. По правде говоря, Локи тоже вполне мог переместиться самостоятельно, избавившись от скучного полёта в тесном самолёте, полном Мстителей (минус Беннер – охалкиваться его приглашали только в самом крайнем случае), но в таком состоянии этот способ из приятного удобства превращался в ненужный риск. Не хотелось бы оказаться на дне океана.

Пока летели, остальные обсуждали стратегии и продумывали пути отступления в случае неудачи. Наверное, нужно присоединиться, пробился сквозь туман глас разума. Но веки были словно клеем намазаны.

– Нас атакуют!

Квинджет внезапно тряхнуло, и Локи чуть не опрокинулся на пол – спасли ремни на плечах.

– Локи, ты что, заснул?! – Тор смотрел на него, разинув рот.

– Конечно, нет, балда.

Да. Он заснул. Когда Локи отстегнул ремни безопасности и попытался встать, пол резко накренился. «Турбулентность», – вспомнилось мидгардское слово. Правда, турбулентность не объясняла резкую боль, прошившую ноги, и непонятный жар в крови, от которого всё тело пылало, будто в адском пламени. Сокомандники уже прыгали из открытого люка с парашютами за спиной, Тор оплёлся сетью молний, и Локи тоже исчез в вихре зелёно-золотых искр, переместившись сразу в бой.

* * *

Битва была короткой, но жаркой. Читаури, похоже, и правда лишь разведывали обстановку. Армия ещё только ждала своей очереди где-то в космосе. Солдат в отряде оказалось немного, но все были хорошо вооружены и подготовлены. Локи стоял над поверженным врагом, тяжело переводя дух. От напряжения кружилась голова, по телу разлилась обморочная слабость, из-за которой он еле держался на ногах. Наверное, хватит на сегодня, с остатками отряда пусть сокомандники разбираются. Локи с мученической гримасой оттёр со лба пот. Как только вернутся в особняк – сразу пойдёт к Беннеру.

– Как там у тебя, Мерлин?

Локи сначала услышал Старка в наушнике и только затем увидел его над собой. Правда, так резко запрокидывать голову было неразумно. Кусок неба вместе с Железным Человеком стремительно поехал в сторону, земля, напротив, подпрыгнула вверх. Локи врезался коленом в пол.

– У меня... я...

– Йо, Локс. Всё нормально?

– Мне... – Локи снова попытался сосредоточиться на Тони, уже с трудом соображая, где они оба находятся. В голове плавал туман, под напором которого даже боль и усталость отошли на второй план. – Почему... я?..

Буквально минуту назад он отлично знал, только... что знал? Нутро будто смёрзлось от тревожного холода, и Локи испугался, как бы его не стошнило. Он смутно осознал, что Тони приземлился в нескольких шагах и медленно подходит ближе.

– Эй, приятель, ответить можешь? – Поднялось забрало, являя миру знакомое лицо в обрамлении модной бородки... но Локи никак не мог сфокусироваться, смотрел будто сквозь. – Локи?

На миг в его глазах мелькнул ужас, затем взгляд прояснился.

– Старк, – выдохнул он. Но не успел Тони согласно угукнуть, как Локи окончательно закатил глаза и завалился набок.

– Чёрт! – Тони тут же подскочил, закрывая шлем обратно, и опустился перед бессознательным богом на колени. – ПЯТНИЦА, данные! Тор! Локи ранен!

– Куда? Сильно?

Тони недоумённо нахмурился.

– Да нет... Похоже, только синяки и пара порезов. Вроде ничего серьёзного, но в гроб и то краше кладут.

И в самом деле. Локи был бел, как мел, только щёки окрасились горячечным румянцем и под глазами залегли тёмные тени, слабо трепещущие веки на их фоне казались бумажными. Раньше ведь он так не выглядел?

– Сэр, у мистера Одинсона опасно высокая частота пульса – двести шесть ударов в минуту. Текущая температура тела регистрируется на уровне сорока градусов Цельсия. Вызвать скорую медицинскую помощь?

– Времени нет! – Тони опустился на колени и осторожно поднял Локи на руки. Голова безвольно стукнулась о закованную в доспехи грудь. Тони кольнуло тревогой. – Тор, я отнесу Локи к Беннеру. Заканчивайте без нас.

– Старк, что с моим братом? Старк!

– Отключи связь. – Как ни противно было оставлять обеспокоенного Тора без ответов, помочь ему он всё равно не мог. Локи был похож на смерть. Его так трясло, что Старк чувствовал вибрации сквозь доспехи. Дышал он трудно и неровно, губы посинели. – Просканируй его ещё раз и вруби двигатели на полную.

– Сэр, я бы не советовала увеличивать скорость. Мистер Одинсон может пострадать.

– Он уже пострадал, ПЯТНИЦА! Врубай!

– Включаю двигатели на полную мощность. – Секунда тишины. – Сэр, частота пульса мистера Одинсона сейчас составляет двести двадцать три удара в минуту.

– Вот чёрт! Скажи Беннеру, пусть ждёт в медотсеке! – Тони вдруг показалось, что Локи стал дрожать как-то иначе. И ощущалось это почему-то намного страшнее... – У него конвульсии! Твою мать, Локи, не смей! Слышишь?! Держись! Локи!

* * *

Ну вот оно, посмертие.

Он уже оказывался здесь прежде, но тогда, кажется, было не так шумно. И такого яркого света он не помнит. И... что это за ощущение, боль? Не особенно сильная, будто заноза застряла в сгибе локтя. Но раздражает. Если уж умер, то и такой боли быть не должно. Рядом кто-то тихо разговаривал. Шепотки за спиной он с детства терпеть не мог, но как их попросить замолчать? Мертвецы вообще могут говорить? Мысли уже начали утомлять, к тому же становилось скучно. Может, если хорошо постараться, то удастся спрятаться обратно во тьму.

Хотя и стараться не пришлось.

Придя в себя в следующий раз, он попытался открыть глаза. Свет их, к счастью, больше не слепил, но он по-прежнему понятия не имел, где находится. Хотя уже ясно было, что не в посмертии. Ему было тепло, не приходилось прикладывать усилия для дыхания. Непрерывное тупое нытье в суставах сменилось нечастыми краткими вспышками, зато очень болели мышцы. В теле разлилась свинцовая усталость, как после сильного перенапряжения.

– Локи.

Целую вечность он беспомощно моргал, пытаясь настроить зрение, и наконец сумел разглядеть человека у кровати. Это был Тор. Но говорил вроде не он. Кто же ещё?.. Он медленно повёл взгляд дальше и наткнулся на человека в изножье кровати. Старк.

– Рад тебя видеть с открытыми глазами. – Тони стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и выражение лица на этот раз у него было похоронно мрачным. – Мы уж думали, опоздали.

– Что... – Это что же, его голос? Тор тут же исчез и почти сразу вернулся, молча сунул свою большую ладонь Локи под затылок, приподнимая голову, и прижал к его губам стаканчик с водой. Локи жадно глотнул и едва не заскулил, когда стаканчик забрали. Тор сел и положил руки на колени, по-прежнему не подавая голоса, но внимательно слушая. Локи снова посмотрел на Тони и попытался снова: – Что случилось?

– Ну наконец-то спросил! – Старк начал ходить взад-вперёд у изножья кровати, сложив руки за спиной. – Видишь ли, мы все заметили, что ты странно себя вёл последнюю неделю. В смысле, страннее, чем обычно. Но поскольку ты – это... ну, ты, мы в твою жизнь не лезли, занимались своими. – Тони обернулся, глядя серьёзно и строго. – А потом ты грохнулся в обморок прямо во время боя. – Под пристальным взором Старка Локи поёжился и отвёл глаза; взглянуть в этот момент на Тора он тем более не осмелился. – Я повёз тебя сюда, и по пути ты чуть не умер, я едва успел втащить тебя в здание. Что-нибудь припоминаешь?

Локи едва заметно качнул головой.

– Нет? Ладно, хорошо, продолжаем. – Старк снова принялся мерить шагами пол. – Брюс провёл целую тучу исследований, а я тем временем унимал твоего дорогого брата, который в своём непомерном беспокойстве за тебя почти разнёс особняк. А когда вернулись остальные, мы начали собирать головоломку, известную под именем Локи. – Он снова остановился, склонившись над изножьем кровати. – Тор сказал, что несколько дней назад ты заболел. Наташа и Бартон перед Джерси заметили, что ты странно себя ведёшь. И вот, когда все крупицы разрозненной информации были собраны в кучку, Брюс исключил лишнее и провёл нужный анализ.

Локи, подняв брови, молча ждал продолжения, не рискуя подавать голос.

– Ты знаешь, что такое стрептококк, Локи? – Локи снова качнул головой. – Это бактериальная инфекция. Та самая, которую – и я все свои миллиарды на это поставлю! – мы бы нашли в твоей крови, если бы ты открыл рот и хоть кому-нибудь дал понять, как тебе плохо.

– Это же просто...

– Я ещё не закончил, Локи. – Тони на миг впечатал в него тяжёлый взгляд, уверяясь, что спорить с ним не собираются. – Стрептококк лечат специальным лекарством, он называется «антибиотик». Если лекарства нет, организм начинает производить своих собственных малюсеньких воинов, чтобы было кому бороться с бактериями... но в итоге получается так, что борется он сам с собой. Это называется «ревматическая лихорадка». – Локи смотрел так растерянно, что Тони пожалел, что не позвал Брюса – объяснить в картинках. – Твой организм начал атаковать собственные ткани, в первую очередь суставы, именно поэтому у тебя болели колени, локти и запястья. А в груди болело, потому что антитела воздействовали на ткани сердца. Твоего, блядь, сердца, Локи!

Локи сверлил взглядом свои колени, гадая, можно ли что-нибудь сказать или сделать, чтобы хотя бы немного разрядить обстановку. Он, бог хаоса, вновь ощутил себя ребёнком и, как бы досадно ни было, понимал, что нотации вполне заслужил. Надо, наверное, извиниться? Но уместны ли извинения в такой напряжённый момент, вдруг на эмоциях их не примут? Пока он напряжённо размышлял, Тони сел на край кровати у его ног, и движение матраса вернуло его внимание к разговору.

Тони вздохнул и потёр глаза.

– Мы не злимся, что ты заболел, Локи. Мы все сердиты оттого, что ты не доверяешь нам свои проблемы. – Локи прищурился, словно ожидая подвоха. Тони снова вздохнул, на этот раз сжимая переносицу. – Ты же теперь Мститель, Локс.

– Нет, я... не с вами.

– Разве? Вот это новость. – Тони с усмешкой изобразил удивление. – Ты наравне со всеми выезжаешь на вызовы. У тебя есть собственная техника. Ты можешь приходить и уходить, когда вздумается. На заключённого как-то не похоже. И как это тогда называется?

Выгодное использование сил?

– Брось, Локи. Мы всё понимаем, ты скрытный и замкнутый. Такой у тебя характер. Но, нравится тебе или нет, ты Мститель. Скрытный и замкнутый Мститель! – Наконец показался настоящий Тони Старк. – Мы команда, и мы дорожим друг другом.

Прежде чем Локи успел возразить, Старк поднялся с кровати и похлопал его по колену. И тут же вышел.

Оказывается, Локи был так занят, мысленно казня себя за прошлые грехи, что не заметил, как его приняли. Не просто терпели его присутствие, а по-настоящему приняли. Дали ему место, нашли занятие и воспринимали как отдельную личность, а не просто как брата Тора. Кстати о... Локи до сих пор не мог себя заставить на него взглянуть. Тор молчал, и это уже само по себе нервировало. Локи невольно начал гадать, не прилетит ли ему молнией в самый неподходящий момент.

– Посмотри на меня.

Но Локи не мог, сам не понимая, почему. Он не раз встречался с Тором лицом к лицу и после прегрешений похлеще. Почему же сейчас так страшно поднять на брата взгляд?

– Я сказал, посмотри на меня, Локи.

Ну теперь-то придётся. Локи осторожно поднял глаза и удивился, не заметив на лице Тора ни следа гнева, лишь беспокойство с налётом облегчения.

– Никогда больше не умаляй такие вещи. – Локи быстро кивнул, с тревогой отметив, что Тор, кажется, с трудом подбирает слова. – Я уж было думал... после всего, что нам довелось испытать, я чуть не потерял тебя из-за какой-то дурацкой земной болезни – потому только, что ты лелеял свою гордость и не признавался, что нуждаешься в помощи.

– Я лишь...

– Нет уж, Локи. Не оправдывайся. – Тор провёл рукой по лицу, и тут Локи заметил, как измождён его брат. Он что же, не спал все эти дни? – Я ведь был рядом. Надеялся, что ты позволишь мне помочь, дашь мне шанс стать таким братом, каким я должен был быть все эти годы.

– Тор, не надо.

– Давно нужно было это сказать. Я всегда был слишком...

– Не надо. – Локи упёрся ладонями в матрас и попытался сесть, руки дрожали от усилия. Тор встал помочь, подтолкнул под спину подушки и задел трубку, что тянулась от руки. Неприятно кольнуло в сгибе локтя. Локи схватился за то место, где трубка переходила в иглу, и попытался её вытащить, но в ту же секунду его пальцы накрыла большая ладонь Тора. Локи сразу и без споров отпустил. Он знал, что внутривенные лекарства помогают лучше, и если Тору это важно, то пусть останется... до поры. – Признаю, мне следовало послушать тебя, когда ты велел мне идти к Беннеру. – Тор уставился на него, сощурив глаза, будто ждал продолжения. – Мне извиниться?

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Локи не отвернулся. Тогда, наконец, Тор снова заговорил, и голос звучал не громче шёпота.

– Когда я пришёл, ты был в таком состоянии... Мне никогда не было так страшно. – Тор смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, и Локи почувствовал, как в груди затрепетало сердце. Из-за болезни, наверное. – Пойми, брат, твоя жизнь – большая ценность. Пожалуйста... в другой раз не сбегай.

Локи прочистил горло и кивнул, лихорадочно подбирая слова для ответа.

– Приложу все усилия, – наконец выдавил он.

Теперь, когда напряжение спало, веки становились всё тяжелее, голова сама собой клонилась обратно к подушке. Тору, должно быть, ответ пришёлся по вкусу, поскольку уточнять он ничего не стал. Едва Локи закрыл глаза, как тёплая ладонь брата обхватила его шею с левой стороны и осторожно сжала – старый жест, символ их любви и дружбы, который они всегда приберегали для самых важных моментов, вдали от чужих глаз.

– Отдыхай и поправляйся, братишка.


End file.
